Aun hay esperanza
by liRose Multicolor
Summary: La esperanza puede ser la mayor de tus aliadas, porque cuando hay oscuridad y una risa macabra solo quieres creer en la esperanza. La luz brilla más en la oscuridad. -Sueño de Ron mientras cae víctima en HP6 tras los chocolates, cuando dice "Hermione"-


Caminaba sin rumbo fijo por un desierto árido, desolado, caluroso y silencioso. Alrededor solo se veían grandes medanos de arena, de varios tamaños y formas con sus pequeños granos de arena puros y brillantes. Brillantes porque resplandecían con la luz de la enorme luna llena sobre ellos.

Una hermosa luna llena a decir verdad, amplia y esplendida, totalmente plateada iluminando intensamente la oscura noche en ese árido desierto. Haciendo un esfuerzo por opacar la penumbra. Total penumbra era lo que abundaba, aparte de la arenisca. No había ni personas ni animales, estaba desolado completamente. Era él y los millones, millones de granos de arena que formaban cada una de esas grandes colinas.

La lenta ventisca levantó la suave pero porosa arena y miles de granos de ese falso oro lo golpearon sin compasión; obligándolo a cerrar sus ojos para evitar que entraran a ellos.

Esa corriente de viento lo hizo estremecer de sobre manera, fue helada, gélida. Casi desesperanzada. Una sensación de perdida cubrió su cuerpo y mente, el presentimiento de estar abandonado.

Abandonado es perfectamente el término que lo puede describir en este instante, esa impresión de inmensa soledad que le cubría el cuerpo, que parecía entrar por cada poro de su piel a través de esa fría ventisca.

Se sentía solo, en miseria y totalmente despojado. Como si algo le faltara.-además de lo evidente, claro está- algo importante. Un estremecimiento de pérdida. Pérdida de algo valioso, algo que debería estar allí pero no lo está, que debería estar a su lado pero no. Se le fue, se le escapó de las manos.

La fría brisa se detuvo y nuevamente el calor del desierto lo invadió, haciéndole reaccionar y detenerse para observar a su alrededor.

Seguía igual que hace unos segundos, solo y árido, sin rastro de vida humana pero con la diferencia que ahora el paisaje había cambiado gracias a los vientos. Nuevos medanos se habían formado y otros fueron destruidos.

Comenzó a caminar de nuevo pero ¿a dónde iba?, no había caminos, estaba solo y sinceramente dudaba que ir a la cima de una colina de arena sirviera de algo. Pero en principio ¿Dónde estaba? Realmente no lo sabía, cómo podía irse sin saber dónde estaba ni como había llegado a ese lugar; era imposible. Lamentablemente no recordaba, no recordaba nada.

Se miro asi mismo y vio unas ropas, unas túnicas algo desgastadas, claramente no era ropa para estar en el desierto y recordó; él estaba en su dormitorio en el colegio pero… ¿haciendo qué? Ni idea.

Otra nueva brisa helada lo embistió con fuerza pero con dirección diferente, iba de norte a sur o ¿de este a oeste? No estaba seguro pero sabía que era diferente a la anterior, incluso más fría y lo invadió, nuevamente, de una sensación de soledad y pérdida. No entendía el por qué pero debía ser importante como para oprimirle el pecho de esa manera.

Llevó su mano al pecho sobre su corazón y pudo notar, percibir a través del tacto, un bordado, un pequeño cuadro, sobre la negra casi gris túnica. Poso sus ojos sobre ello y se giro para quedar ayudarse a ver gracias a la luz de la luna y observar un escudo, pero no era un escudo cualquiera, era uno con un león en el centro y eso le hizo recordar otro detalle importante; Gryffindor. Su casa en Hogwarts, su colegio, la casa de los leones, él estaba en su habitación haciendo algo, era su cumpleaños y… no recordaba más. Era un avance aunque se podía ver desilusión en su rostro pecoso.

Decidió volver a caminar otro poco, tratando de recordar sobre lo ocurrido ¿cómo había llegado a ese lugar?, ¿qué era es lugar? Y… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Porque se acaba de dar cuenta que no recordaba su nombre, desconocía ese pequeño detalle.

Ahora si se sentía peor que antes, no se había percatado de lo perdido que se encontraba. No sabía donde estaba ni a donde iba y mucho menos conocía cómo llegó o cuál era su nombre. Su memoria estaba bloqueada pero de alguna forma, su corazón no se hallaba asi. Sentía que algo le faltaba, algo que necesitaba y añoraba.

Caminó otro poco más pero se detuvo. Desconocía si estaba entrándose más al desierto o saliendo de él, objetó por regresarse pero al voltearse pudo observar los estragos del viento que habían borrado sus huellas. Ahora no sabía qué hacer.

En su desesperación cayó de rodillas, hundiéndose un poco entre la fina arena y enterrando sus puños con furia en la misma, en un acto de completa ira. Ira que debía ser liberada, descargada, expulsada de su ser antes que lo ahogara. Se sentía mal, devastado, solo y derrotado.

Eso era lo que más odiaba estar solo, sin una persona para hablar, mirar, reír o discutir. Sin alguien que te hable, sonría, mire o discuta contigo. Una rápida imagen llegó a su mente por breves instantes, llenándolo de varios sentimientos calidos, una persona, una chica que apenas pudo divisar su silueta pero no la pudo distinguir. Trató de volver a recordarlo pero imposible, no pudo hacerlo y lo intentó varias veces.

Una lenta lágrima se escapó de sus ojos, esos ojos azul cielo, transparentes, esplendorosos y especiales que brillaban por la fuerza de la luz lunar; la lágrima hizo un recorrido pausado por su mejilla hasta caer desde su mentón y evaporarse mágicamente antes de llegar al suelo de arena.

Nuevamente se sintió aislado y perdido, sin rumbo ni origen. La soledad parecía ser su única compañía.

-No estás solo

Creyó escuchar una voz hablarle pero imposible al mirar a su entorno no había nadie.

-No estas solo.-repitió la voz

Alzó la mirada, no había nada nuevamente. Nadie. Ni un solo cuerpo, alma o espíritu en su contexto. Estaba solo

-No estas solo.-insistió

Volvió a escuchar esa voz le parecía familiar, la reconocía de alguna parte aunque no recordaba claramente de don. Levantó la mirada y la vio. Una joven de unos diecisiete años, tez blanca perla, ojos café y cabello castaño rizado, ella no observaba expectante. Creía que era un ángel. Llevaba un vestido blanco de seda, suave y caía delicadamente sobre su cuerpo, sobre su piel calida, definiendo su bien formado cuerpo pero dejando ver a la perfección unas esbeltas piernas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Tu conciencia.-se burló la chica, riéndose a carcajada limpia.-recordaba esa risa armoniosa de alguna parte-frente a él.- ¿Quién crees que soy?

-No lo se.-se sinceró.-¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién crees que soy?

-No me vas a responder ¿verdad?

-Correcto.-sonrió

-Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vengo ayudarte a recordar y regresar a tu lugar de origen

-¿Y cómo lo haré?

-Cuando recuerdes quien eres y de donde vienes

-No eres de mucha ayuda

-Se hace lo que se puede.

-¿Siempre eres asi de misteriosa?

-Cuando se da la oportunidad

-¿Qué eres?

-Tu ángel quía, no es obvio.-dijo sentándose a su lado mirándolo a sus ojos azul cielo.

-Y todos los ángeles tiene esa forma

-No. Los ángeles somos entidades, esencias propiamente dichas, y tomamos la forma de una persona especial o deseada para nuestros protegidos

-O sea que esa forma que llevas es de una persona especial para mi ¿no?

-Asi parece

-¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Lo que tu quieras…

-¿Caminamos?

-Si eso quieres…-ella se levantó y comenzaron a caminar.

Volvieron a caminar ya no se sentía solo pero estar con ese dichoso ángel le estaba agotando su paciencia, discutían a cada momento. Por tonterías, por su postura, pesimismo, incultura, falta respeto, imprudencia, insensibilidad… De repente otro recuerdo volvió a su mente.

_Una chica discutía con él y le respondían fuertemente para no dejarse vencer. Parecía discutir por una tontería. Ella llevaba un vestido azul y se veía hermosa mientras él llevaba un horrible traje de mangas y ridículos encajes. Casi al final de la discusión ella le dijo:_

_-"Eres un idiota Ron"_

El recuerdo se desvaneció

-Ron. Ese es mi nombre.-afirmó alegremente.-Me llamo Ron

-¡Bravo!.-aplaudió la chica.-Solo tardaste horas en recordarlo.—criticó

-¡Oye!

-Es la verdad.-se puso sus brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra. De alguna parte recordaba esa pose…

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema conmigo?

-No tengo problema contigo.-se cruzo de brazos a la defensiva

-Claro que si. Todo el tiempo hemos discutido

-No todo el tiempo.-contraatacó.- Hemos reído y conversado

-Muy pocas veces la mayor parte del tiempo discutimos. ¿Por qué?

-No lo se.-negó mirando a otra parte

-¡Dime!.-exigió el pecoso pelirrojo.-Se que lo sabes

-Esta bien.-se derrotó al tener esa azul mirada sobre ella.-Sucede que al representar a la persona especial para nuestros elegidos, lo hacemos en todos los sentidos y con los sentimientos de esa persona

-¿Qué?

-Es decir.-rodó los ojos ante la falta de agarre por parte del chico.-Al parecer esta persona a la que estoy representando, se siente frustrada contigo y asi lo debo interpretar pues tu situación actual con esa persona

-Pero… ¿por qué esta asi?

-No lo sé. Eso debes averiguarlo tú

-Eres insoportable ¿lo sabes?.-dijo tras unos minutos de eterno silencio

-¿Qué?.-se extrañó la chica-ángel

-Confundiéndome a diario

-Pero yo no…

-Fuera.-musitó el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo es la cosa? ¿Qué es lo que me estas diciendo?

-Eres insoportable y de paso sorda.-especto

-¿Cómo?

-Largo fuera de aquí ¡Vete!

-Pero… ¿por… qué? ¿Por qué?.-sus ojos se nublaron al instante aguantando las lagrimas

-Me siento traicionado por ti

-¿Qué?

-No lo sé pero… ¡Fuera! ¡Largo!

El ángel retrocedió un poco, su orgullo y altivez habían flaqueado, se fueron. Al igual con ella. El ángel se desvaneció

Quedó solo.

Totalmente

Nuevamente el sentimiento de abandono lo acogió por completo. Durante la presencia del ángel se sentía tranquilo y completo, a pesar de estar discutiendo, pero con su ida.-que había sido hace menos de quince segundos- volvió a sentir a la soledad como su única compañía.

Esa chica lo había descontrolado con su presencia, hablando, riendo, paliándolo pero su compañía la sentía enormemente grata. Pero ahí estaba él, totalmente solo, y lo peor es que era porque lo quiso así. Fue él quien corrió a su ángel sin razón o motivo justificable; la alejó de él, la corrió de su lado y todo por sentirse traicionado. ¿Qué le había hecho el ángel como para tratarla si? ¿Por qué se sentía traicionado por ella?. No sabía pero eran dudas que resonaban en su cabeza como el golpear de las campanas de una iglesia, fuertes y claras. Quizás no había sido el ángel quien le hiciera algo, quizás era la chica a la que representaba, esa chica especial… pero ¿quién podría ser?

Otra ventisca de páramo lo golpeo con fuerza y determinación, sintió un frío recorrerle todo el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. No se había percatado que con la presencia de la chica, los vientos y brisas habían menguado, desaparecido o calmado, pero ahora qué la había corrido de su lado, ese gélido regresaba y con mayor fuerza. La imponente aleada de viento helado y arena lograron tumbarlo, trató de resistir pero imposible, cayó de espaldas, cayó inconsciente.

Toso estaba frío… helado…sin vida…

Un recuerdo cruzó su mente: _Estaba en su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, abriendo sus regalos de cumpleaños. Era su cumpleaños. Escuchaba a su amigo Harry hablarle sobre Malfoy pero él no le prestaba atención. Recibió muchos regalos un suéter, un reloj, un libro… varias cosas pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que "ella" no le había mandado nada. Se sentía mal, su corazón se le estaba oprimiendo. No quería decirlo pero le dolía, le dolía esa acción de ella… Vio una caja de chocolates de caldero y decidió probar unos cuantos, al hacerlo solo podía pensar en Romilda Vane… después solo recordaba caer desmayado frente a Harry y el profesor Slughorn, con un horrible sabor de boca y una corriente inestable por todo su cuerpo. _

Despertó Sobresaltado. Sintió que se congelaba y era asi. Estaba en medio de un árido desierto pero él tiritaba de frío, tenía pequeños rastros de hielo por su cuerpo, su cabello pelirrojo estaba helado, sus cejas estaban congeladas, sus manos estaban casi moradas, no sentía circulación en sus piernas y de su boca salía un aliento frío.

No entendía por qué se hallaba así, de esa forma, bajo ese efecto, se suponía que estaba en un desierto pero él se sentía como si estuviera en un páramo, petrificado y frío hasta los huesos. Otras preguntas invadieron ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí y cuándo podría salir? Ya recordaba lo ocurrido, pero aun no era conciente de la relación con lo sucedido y el lugar sonde se encontraba.

Con todo esto en su cabeza lo que más lo desconcertaba era que no recordaba ¿Quién era su ángel? Es decir, ¿A quién le recordaba o a quién le debería recordaba?. El rostro de sus padres… amigos… hermanos… harry y ginny… su novia-que detestable recuerdo; pensó por unos instantes- pero ella no. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Otra oleada de frío lo sacó bruscamente de sus pensamientos, su mente estaba invadida por cientos de dudas y cada una sin repuesta, no hallaba explicación pero esa sacudida helada lo regresó a ese mundo. Esta conciente que no era su mundo pues ni si quiera en mundo mágico una cosa como esa ocurriría pero no sabía con exactitud donde se encontraba.

Volvió a sentir frío, incluso más que hace rato. Su manos, piernas y el resto de su cuerpo estaba entumecido, no reaccionaba, eso lo preocupó ¿ Que haría si su cuerpo se congelaba? ¿Quién lo ayudaría?. Nuevamente el recuerdo de su ángel ocupó su mente. Su ángel de cabello castaño y ojos café. Esa chica ahora mismo pudiera estar ayudándolo, mimándolo o cuidando de él pero ya no estaba con él. Posiblemente si no la hubiera alejado, aislándola, si no la hubiera tratado mal ella estaría allí. No sabía cómo estaría ella… y si tampoco tenía con quién estar… y si estaba tan sola como él… y que tal, si la había hecho llorar.

Pensar que la chica pudiera estar asi lo hizo sentir peor, no por él, sino por la joven. No debería haberla tratado de esa manera. No lo merecía. Si importar sus motivos.-que ahora le parecían irracionales.-aunque se sintiera enteramente traicionado por ella no debió actuar de esa forma. La chica no era nada para él como para reaccionar asi, y aunque fueran algo, no se debe tratar un problema de esa forma.-eso lo reconocía.

Se sentía mal.

Una inmensa oscuridad lo hizo salir de su abstracción. Levantó la mirada, a la antes plateada luna ahora azul, pero era un oscuro, opaco y tétrico azul, tinieblas, una espesa neblina se apoderaba de su entorno. La nube oscura hacía del cielo lentamente, lo rodeaba, lo acechaba y lo encerrando, atrapándolo entre unas paredes negras y profundas. Quería correr, huir, alejarse de allí pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba. No se podía mover. Estaba enteramente entumecido. Se sentía sofocado, ahogado por esa tiniebla.

Escucho una risa macabra…

-Estas solo Ron.-habló una voz chillona entre la espesa niebla

-No lo estoy.-tartamudeó por frío no por miedo

-Lo estas. No hay nadie contigo, Estas solo.-rió malignamente

-Claro que no. Tengo, familia, amigos y a…

-¿A quién?. No hay nadie contigo. Estas solo.-insistió.

Esa voz era chillona y provocaba en su cuerpo una corriente eléctrica de penumbra, se le erizaba la piel. Esa voz parecía moverse entre la niebla… Ron no sabía a donde mirar pues se escuchaba un eco en todas partes…

-Ellos están conmigo

-Estas solo. Ron por favor ¡Acéptalo!... No hay nadie

-Si los hay

-Claro que no ¡¡Estas solo!!

-Mi ángel me dijo que no estaba solo y yo le creo

-¿Y dónde esta tu angelito de la guarda?.-se burló

-La aleje…-musitó

-¿Cómo?.-se hizo la que no escuchaba.-Dime que no escuché

-¡La alejé de mi! ¡lo acepto! Pero me dijo que no estaba solo

-No estabas solo cuando ella estaba contigo pero como la alejaste pues AHORA estas solo

-De ninguna forma.-dijo temblando por el frío

-No le importas a nadie, por eso estas solo.

-No.-murmuró casi dudando en un tono poco audible

-¡Ves!... lo estas dudando.-dijo burlonamente.-Estas solo y sabes que lo estas por ti… Tú alejas a las personas

-Yo no… no…

-¡Claro que si!.-espectó la voz.-todos los problemas y discusiones comienzan por ti, por tu carácter y personalidad. Por tu patética persona

Ron se encontraba paralizado de cuerpo y espíritu. Estaba entumecido de pies a cabeza, sentado sin poder mover un solo músculo; a penas y podía articular palabra alguna debido al inmenso frío que sentía. Además de la sensación de ahogo en su garganta que producía la oscuridad, le faltaba aire y cada vez era más difícil hablar Su mente solo pensaba en no querer morir pero su cuerpo se rendía… no soportaba más…

-Ríndete. Déjate morir será lo mejor. Estas solo y siempre lo estarás

-No estas solo.-la voz del ángel regresó

-Si lo estas.-atacó la oscuridad

-No estas solo. Nunca estas solo… yo…yo siempre estoy contigo.-confesó

-¡Estas solo!.-gritó desesperada la voz chillona

-¡Jamás!. Aunque me alejes de ti, mis pensamientos y todo mi ser están siempre contigo

-Claro que no. Él te alejó… se lo buscó… alejó de él el único rastro de luz que esta sobre su vida. Lo único bueno fue aislado por él… lo único que le pertenecía solo a él. ¡¡¡Esta solo!!!

-Nunca lo dejé. Yo jamás me podría alejar aunque me lo pida

-¡Largo!.-le gritó al ángel la oscura voz chillona.-No vale la pena, no te molestes porque él no te valora.

-Pero yo lo valoro a él y eso es suficiente para mi.-contestó decididamente

-Te arrepentirás, no servirá de nada que estés con él. Sus miedos serán más fuertes… ¡Te dejará!

-Nada es para siempre.-reconoció.-pero si eso llegara a pasar pues yo lo esperaría eternamente con mi corazón y brazos abiertos… finalmente mi corazón le pertenece solo a él.

Esa confesión hizo mover algo en él… extrañamente sintió una enorme alegría invadirle el cuerpo… el calor corporal regresaba y esa sensación gélida se desvanecía. Algo despertó en él y lo motivo a decir…

-No estoy solo. Estas conmigo.-miró a la chica, a su ángel.

De repente la oscuridad desapareció. Las tinieblas y esa espesa neblina se esfumaron. El ahogo que apretaba su garganta junto al entumecimiento fue desapareciendo, se fue alejando con la llegada del ángel. Ese frío y sensación gélida fue destruida, tras una calida presencia, tras su calida presencia; la presencia de esa chica. Esa mirada, esos labios y ese cuerpo lo habían traído de vuelta. No estaba solo, ella estaba con él.

-Siempre estoy contigo.-murmuró con voz pausada el ángel

-Gracias

-De nada

El se levantó, de apoco con mucho cuidado y se paró frente a ella. Mirando con sus claras orbes azules a esos bellos caramelos café de su ángel. Su mirada es hermosa.-pensó el pelirrojo.

-Ron…

-Dime

-¿¡¡Estas loco!!?... ¿¡¡Por qué no corriste!!?... ¿¡Cómo es posible que duraras!!?.-le gritó.

El chico apenas y tuvo tiempo de taparse los oídos instintivamente ante el regaño de la chica… definitivamente ella estaba molesta… y no era para menos, ella casi lo pierde por sus dudas…

-Pero yo…

-Eso fue tonto.-especto.-Una tontería

-Asi soy yo.-sonrió sinceramente y feliz por recibir un regaño de ella, se sentía de nuevo en paz

-No es excusa

-¿Cómo volviste?.-cambió de tema

-Nunca me fui… quieras o no yo estoy siempre contigo

-Si quiero… quiero… quiero que estés conmigo siempre.-balbuceó

-Yo también.-le sonrió dulcemente sonrojándose un poquito. Él recordaba esa sonrisa

-Que bueno

-No me cambies el tema

-Casi lo logro.-rió suavemente y ella lo secundo por un momento

-Lo que hiciste fue entupido e inmaduro Ronald

-¿Ronald?.-se extrañó

Ese tono… esa forma de llamarlo… ese regaño… Miles de recuerdos bombardearon su mente y cientos de imágenes cruzaron frente a si, todos y cada una iguales de significativas: Recordaba la primera vez que la vio en el tren, cuando la salvaron del troll, la vez que quedó petrificada en segundo año, el golpe a Malfoy dado por ella, su cuarto año en el baile de navidad hermosamente arreglada para Krum-y no para él-en el quinto año cuando antes del partido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla dejándolo embobado y su sexto año… lo hermosa que es cuando lee, habla, observa, ríe… y recordaba cuando estaban hablando en herbología, tristemente recordó cuando Ginny comentó que ella se había besado con Krum-razón por la que se sintió traicionado alejándola de él- cuando ella lo atacó con esos canarios gracias a un suave pero melodioso "opugno" que salió de su boca y las pocas veces que la había visto en pasillo o en clase-después de eso- estaba con sus ojitos tristes y no sonreía.

Ahora recordaba todo, cada detalle, cada suceso, cada palabra y cada sonrisa… recordaba a…

-Ron…Ron… Ron… ¡Ron! ¡Despierta!...Ron.-llamaba su ángel

-Ya recordé…

-¿Qué recordaste?.-sonrió su angelito

Él cuidadosamente se acercó a ella, muy lentamente y cuando su ángel trató de alejarse Ron la agarró de un brazo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?.-preguntó temerosa la castaña, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y aun trataba de soltarse de Ron.

-Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué cosa?

Se fue acercando, llevo su mano libre a la mejilla derecha de la muchacha y la acaricio suavemente como con miedo a romperla, palpando cada poro de su piel suave y adictiva… tal como la había soñado cientos de veces. Estaba maravillado con su presencia. La seguía masajeando pero sin bajar la mirada de los expresivos ojos color café de la chica, esos mismos que desde hace varios años le estaban robando el sueño. Bajo su mano con suma delicadeza hasta los labios color carmencí naturales sin pizca de maquillaje en ellos y con su dedo pulgar los tocó delicadamente, la castaña cerró los ojos de inmediato y suspiró. Ron aprovecho para acercarse un poco más y regresó su mano a donde estaba y sin más preámbulos… la besó.

Era un beso suave… delicado… tierno y sumamente añorado. En principio fue un sencillo roce pero su solo contacto provocó que muchas sensaciones explotaran en su interior, miles de cargas explosivas y eléctricas recorrieron su cuerpo; dándoles a entender un claro mensaje…se habían encontrado. Dos almas separadas y destinadas a estar juntas se reencontraron. El beso se intensificó un poco pero sin perder la ternura del principio. Ya no era necesario que Ron la sostuviera del brazo, de apoco se acercaron un poco más…

A lo lejos se escuchó a alguien hablando exactamente la misma voz de su ángel. Se escuchaba a la distancia… en un lugar muy lejano a su ubicación… pero se escuchó fuerte y clara…

Pero ya Ron no escuchaba… solo oía… podía sentir que alguien hablaba pero él ya no le entendía. Su mente, su corazón y su boca estaban ocupados en alguien más… su ángel

'_Entonces el perpetrador no conoce muy bien a Slughorn,' dijo Hermione, hablando por primera vez en horas y sonando como si hubiese tenido una grave gripa. 'Cualquiera que conozca a Slughorn sabría que había una buena oportunidad de que él guardara algo tan delicioso solo para sí mismo.'_

El beso terminó y tardaron en abrir sus ojos… ambos estaban sonrientes, muy felices. No existía palabra que valiera. Al mismo tiempo casi por coordinación o por instinto abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo y es cuando las iris azul cielo se encontraron con las iris color café. La conexión era inminente.

Ron solo atinó a decir…

-Hermione.-y sonrió. Su ángel le sonrió de vuelta.

Nuevamente a lo lejos se escuchó un leve pero importante murmullo…

'_Er'my'nee …'_

El mundo real había seguido su curso. Pero en él también había identificado, conseguido y aceptado a su ángel… su angelito de la guarda… su ángel castaño.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esas últimas y desastrosas semanas habían sido las peores en su vida. Sentía que cada día era un completo martirio, una tortura. Los días podían estar soleados y calurosos pero su cuerpo solo sentía clima de tormenta y mucho frío, nada parecía tener sentido, estaba en su propio mundo paralelo donde ella era infeliz.

La infelicidad y la desdicha llegaron a ella cuando todo a su alrededor cambio; primero Snape se volvió su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, consiguió justamente lo añorado por años; segundo que Harry consiguiera ese entupido libros perteneciente a un tal "Príncipe Mestizo" y de paso, Harry, no toma en cuenta sus advertencias sobre él; tercero la creciente tensión romántica entre Harry y Ginny, aunque ella este de novia con Dean; considero que mi mejor amigo se está comenzando a enamorar de mi mejor amiga pelirroja.-bien por ella, se lo merece- y por último, lo más detestable, el distanciamiento entre Ron y yo, aunado a su nueva relación amorosa con la tonta de Lavander Brown.

Todo había comenzado por ella ¿no?... Bueno quizás no todo pero si en gran medida por culpa de ella; su relación con Ron se vio truncada y colapsada.

En realidad, desde unos días, más o menos, antes de que "ella" entrara en sus vidas Ron había cambiado su trato para con ella, se volvió muy distante y la estaba peleando por cualquier cosa, hasta cuando estaban solos la ignoraba por completo. Era extraño. Unas semanas antes, desde el verano entre finales de quinto curso y el sexto año, su pelirrojo mejor amigo estaba dulce con ella, la peleaba pero al final le daba la razón, reían y habían disfrutado, en gran manera, ese tiempo juntos. Y una vez entrados en clases también estaba un poco más maduro y su trato había mejorado pero de repente un día, sin preverlo, Ron volvió a ser el mismo chiquillo inmaduro, terco, caprichoso y malhumorado, y al parecer, solo con ella.

Eso le dolió mucho.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona cambiara de esa forma? Imposible. Pero al parecer en el universo de los magos y las brujas todo es posible.

Se siente abrumada, melancólica y totalmente aislada de este mundo. Recuerda con añoranza sus primeras aventuras infantiles pero que a pesar de ser duras, para su edad, disfrutaron mucho porque para ellos parecía un juego, nada más. Aunque en el fondo reconocían que era el destino de cada uno y el que harían como equipo. Años felices, piensa a cada momento.

Fueron creciendo en cuerpo y espíritu, su mente y razonamiento infantil se fue desarrollando junto a sus habilidades, y junto a esto, la magnitud de sus aventuras.

Como viajar en el tiempo, huir de un hombre lobo, rescatar a un prisionero inocente de Askabam.-padrino de tu mejor amigo.-ayudar a tu amigo a sobrevivir en un torneo internacional, luchar en el ministerio y tantas cosas más que no parecen tener importancia pero la tuvieron.

Pero lo peor del caso es que con cada día, cada semana y cada mes, algo más creció su mente adolescente, unido a los múltiples dolores, humillaciones, sufrimientos y demás que ello con lleva. Es una etapa maravillosa pero dolorosa. Digamos que lo bueno viene siendo el resultado no el proceso.

Nuevamente Ron entra en su vida. Él… junto a Harry y Ginny han representado lo mejor en su vida pues sinceramente la palabra "Amigos" no tenía definición en su vida hasta que los conoció.

Han sido lo mejor en años y al mismo tiempo, en el caso de Ron.-solo él.-su mayor dolor de cabeza. En un principio, no le vio sentido tener a un conocido asi, mucho menos un "amigo" pero después de tanto tiempo su amistad es tan valiosa para ella que la debilita en sobremanera.

Con todo y peleas, Ron se convirtió en un ser especial para ella aunque quizás, nunca lo sepa.

Han tenido una amistad valiosa, posiblemente más valiosa para ella que para él, pero finalmente amigos en fin. Ambos son tercos, orgullosos y no dan su brazo a torcer cuando discuten, pero en el resto son totalmente opuestos lo único que tienen en común es su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Últimamente, ha considerado que a Harry le ha tocado una labor muy dura; un poco su misión como "el elegido" y segundo ante el creciente distanciamiento entre ella y Ron, él ha tenido que contar sus problemas y avances por separado.-no aguantamos estar en el mismo lugar.-discutir con cada uno por separado.-aunque creo que con Ron solo confirma sus propias conclusiones pues de seguro él esta ocupado con "ella".-y tantas cosas más.

Para no comprometerlo he decidido desde hace semanas alejarme de ellos, en clases, sala común o en el gran salón al momento de comer. Noto que Harry me observa con tristeza pues de seguro detesta que sus mejores amigos estén peleados y él deba entregar "informes" por separado. Pero también noto como casi fugazmente la mirada azul cielo, que desde hace años me atrapa, se fija en mi… pero se ve perturbada u obstaculizada ante la llegada de Brown.

No entendía como habían llegado a ese punto… pero llegaron. Se distanciaron. Era terrible saber que lo que no habían logrado sus peleas en años, lo logró una pelea en pocos minutos, y lo peor del caso es que ella no participó en dicha pelea.

******************FLASH BACK**********************

Ella lloraba descontroladamente en su habitación; era domingo y la hora, serían aproximadamente las once y treinta, más o menos; muchos alumnos disfrutaban de ese día tan soleado y tranquilo, algunos estaban en los jardines, en el lago, el campo de quidditch y otros pocos trabajando en sus tareas en la biblioteca.

En cambio, ella no estaba de humor ni para leer un libro. Lloraba amargamente. Estaba sola, se había asegurado que ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto estuviera allí y asi, ella poder sacar esa frustración y tristeza que la agobiaba.

Sinceramente pensaba que él se estaba comportando de una forma muy inmadura y tonta porque estaba enojado con ella y sin razón alguna. Hasta donde recordaba no había pasado nada fuera de lo normal entre ellos como para llegar a esa situación. No entendía sus fundamentos.

Desde hace días había cambiado mucho con ella, y nuevamente regresaba a ser ese testarudo niño de once años que conoció en el tren. Detestable.-pensó por un momento.

Pero a pesar del dolor, no podía evitar sentirse enternecida ante lo hermoso que podía verse Ron con esa pose de niño malcriado, con sus ojitos entre cerrados y casi bloqueando su azul mirada, cruzado de brazos y obstinado, haciéndole ver aun más guapo de lo que lo veía desde hace años.

No entendía como sucedió todo; no había motivo lógico; la explicación no estaba en los libros y era una pena, pues le era más fácil entender las situaciones y a las personas por medio de libros que a la practica. Tanto hubiera agradecido al Universo, en general, que existiera un manual de 10 volúmenes llamado "ENTIENDA LA TESTARUDEZ, EL ORGULLOSISMO Y LA TERNURA HECHA HOMBRE… Ronald Weasley, complejo pero perfecto"

Merlín, en algún momento debería escribir un manual asi para las futuras generaciones. De seguro, en ese amplio mundo existe millones de chicas con un "Ronald Weasley" martirizando y mortificando sus vidas; pero seguramente también las tiene encantada con su presencia, ojos, ternura y,… ¡Cállate!.-Se recriminó a si mima.-Alguien viene…

-¿Hermione?-escuchó una voz-¡Hermione! Se que estas ahí…¡Hermy! ¡Abre la maldita puerta! O la derribaré… ¡Hermione!

Era la inconfundible voz de su mejor amiga, una chica bastante compleja en la que había logrado depositar sus mayores miedos y dolores de infancia, y ella, en cambio, consiguió en Hermione una confidente necesaria al estar rodeada de solo chicos.

Con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, algo hinchados y de seguro rojos, busco con torpeza su varita mágica puesta sobre su mesa de noche junto a su libro favorito de todas las noches "Historia de Hogwarts". Tras limpiarse un poco los ojos y secar, inútilmente, sus lágrimas, se acomodó mejor en el centro de su cama ahogando un sollozo.

-¡Hermione Jean Granger!.-gritó su amiga, parecía bastante molesta.-¡Ábreme!

Ella bufo molesta ante la falta de paciencia de su mejor amiga. Entre abrió las cortinas de su cama y con un movimiento de varita junto a una pequeña murmuración de un hechizo quitó el seguro de la habitación.

Era conciente que su amiga estaba bastante molesta y seria capaz de tirar la puerta; conocía a Ginny desde hace años, sabía que era una chica dulce, tierna y con una gran fuerza mágica y muy segura de si misma.-cosa que reconocía debía estar más presente en ella.-pero cuando veía injusticias o algo que la perturbara se molestaba y salía su gran empuje con su carácter Weasley.

-¿Hermione?.-abrió la puerta lentamente como dudando. Seguramente por la oscuridad presente en la habitación.

La pelirroja supo que estaba ahí porque vio las cortinas, de la cama de su mejor amiga, cerradas y escuchaba pequeños sollozos desde ese punto.

Torpemente caminó hasta allá evitando tropezarse con las tonterías que dejaban las compañeras de curso de su amiga. ¿En qué cabeza cabe dejar unos frasco de maquillaje tirados en el suelo?, Lavander.-murmuró

-Hermione…-dijo al abrir las ventanas y ver a su amiga sentada mirando a un punto fijo sin pestañear y con los ojos hinchados.-Hermione, Hola

-Hola.-musitó con voz ronca de tanto llorar

-¿Estas bien?

-Si.-se atrevió a asegurar aun sabiendo que era una mentira monumental

-No, no lo estas.-aseguró Ginny sentándose en la cama de su amiga viéndola directamente a los ojos y cerrando las cortinas nuevamente.

-Estoy bien, Ginny

-No lo estas.-dijo.-Dime

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

-Nada.-dijo agachando la mirada y su cabeza

-Hermione, eres pésima para mentir… no logras convencer a nadie. Dime

-No es importante… no te preocupes

-Claro que me preocupo. Soy tu amiga ¿no?

-Si…

-Bueno ¿entonces?... ¿Por qué no confías en mi?

-Si confío en ti

-Cuéntame.-le pidió

-No hay nada que contar, Ginny

-Si lo hay.-dijo firmemente. Tomo con su mano la cara de Hermione obligándola a verla.-De lo contrario no estarías llorando

-Es un dolor…de…de cabeza.-mintió terriblemente

-No es cierto. De ser asi hace rato hubieras tomado alguna poción de tu botiquín

-Detesto que me conozcas tanto. Da miedo.-trató de sonreír pero en cambio surgió una espantosa mueca muy lejana a lo que es una sonrisa.

-Dime ¿Qué te sucede?.-la castaña no contestó nada. Ginny supo leer su silencio.-Es por Ron ¿no?

La castaña levantó la cara.-ya liberada por la mano de Ginny hace minutos.-y miró con sus ojos llorosos, rojos e hinchados a la pelirroja. La Weasley supo que había dado en el clavo.

-Es por él… tus ojos me lo dicen

-No hablaré del tema

-Si no lo hablas te consumirá.-expresó sabiamente la chica

-Prefiero que me consuma. Finalmente no soy importante para nadie

-¡No digas eso!.-se indigno.-Has estado demasiado tiempo con mi hermano, Hermione. No comiences a menospreciarte tal como lo hace él.

-No compares.

-No me obligues hacerlo.-replicó.-Es indignante un comentario como ese

-No lo es

-Si lo es.-aseguró.-Eres importante para todas las personas que te hemos dejado entrar en nuestras vidas. Tus padres, profesores, amigos, y hasta Ron

-Para él ya no existo… no le importo.-dijo tristemente bajando la cabeza

-Si eres importante. Él te aprecia mucho, sucede que esta dolido

-¿Dolido?... ¿Pero de que puede estar dolido?

-De ciertas… cosas.-dijo Ginny cohibida

-Ginny habla.-pidió visiblemente interesada

-¿Interesada Granger?.-bromeó

-Habla de una vez.

-Bueno. Te diré, Ron está dolido porque en la discusión que tuvimos hace días… bueno pues… se me salió el inofensivo comentario que todos nos habíamos besado alguna vez…

-Aja.-Hermione no entendía la relación pero esperaría un poco más

-…Harry con Chow.-dijo con visible molestia la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo salió la discusión?.-preguntó

-Bueno Dean y yo nos estábamos besando en un pasillo…

-Es normal ¿no?. Se supone que son novios

-Solos y "apasionadamente"

-Entiendo

-Y a Ron de momento le surgió la etapa de "Hermano protector".-expreso con ira contenida.-e interrumpió el momento

-Es tu hermano, se preocupa por ti

-Tu amor por él te hace justificarle todo ¿no?.-se quejó Ginny. Pero al ver la expresión de Hermione supo que había tocado la herida.-Lo siento

-No importa.-ahogo un sollozo.-Continua

-Entonces le especte lo de los besos, que él no se había besado con nadie pero que el resto de nosotros si.

-¿nosotros?

-Harry con "Esa".-refiriéndose a Chow.-Dean y yo, y pues hasta tú con Krum

-…-

-¿Hermy?.-ella esperaba la descarga de su amiga por revelar semejante secreto.-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué hiciste qué?.-dijo Hermione sin podérselo creer

-No lo hice con mala intención, te lo aseguro.-dijo rápidamente.-Se me salió de momento y por lo que veo a Ron le molestó aun más

-Increíble…-murmuró

-Discúlpame Hermione, no fue mi intención.-se disculpó.-Reconozco que en parte es mi culpa lo sucedido

-No es tu culpa.-se apresuró a decir

-Lo es…

-Claro que no.-negó por completo.-Lo que dijiste no debió molestarlo tanto y además, él fue el que tomo la decisión de comportarse conmigo de esa forma.

-Eso es por sus celos, Hermione

Hermione al escuchar la palabra "celos" en parte, de alegro demasiado pero ¡imposible.-se negó.-Ella es solo su mejor amiga y a un amigo no le molesta una cosa de esa

-Claro que no

-Hermione, se supone eres la bruja más inteligente del colegio… ¡Merlín! Es más evidente que nada en el mundo. Todos lo sabemos. Ustedes están…-pero Hermione le tapó la boca antes que hablara

-Silencio, Ginevra

-enamorados.-completó en voz bajo la chica, haciendo caso omiso a como la llamó su amiga

-Además.-dijo Hermione.-Para tener "celos" hay que querer…

-Tú lo quieres y él te quiere. No hace falta nada.-Aseguró

-Él no me quiere… al menos no como algo más que una amiga.-dijo Hermione

-Es cierto no te quiere.-Hermione alzo la mirada dolida, derrotada, y volvió agachar su mirada.-Te ama

Eso si no lo esperaba Hermione.

-No digas tonterías…

-Es más que evidente.-Aseguró Ginny.-Todos lo saben… Es su destino y el mío el de tener adorables sobrinitos.-dijo con voz y mirada soñadora

-Has estado mucho tiempo con Luna ¿verdad?

-Si, pero eso nos demuestra que tengo razón

-¿Qué cosa?

-Primero: bromeaste sobre el tema e ignoraste mi comentario. Además, no sabes esconder tu sonrisa de alegría que te causo la idea de mis sobrinos, Hermione.

-Mira.-dijo ella levantándose por el otro lado de la cama.-Si eso fuera verdad… cosa que no es cierto.-completó al ver la mirada alegre de su amiga.-Por qué Ron no me dice nada… es decir, llevamos años de amigos y con "ella".-refiriéndose a Lavander.-de pronto… de hacen… se… hacen…

-Novios.-murmuró Ginny

-Eso.-Hermione a este punto ya estaba junto a la ventana mirando hacia los jardines

-Hermione, mi hermano es el ser más testarudo y orgulloso…

-Dime algo que no sepa.-

-Igual que tú.-terminó Ginny ganándose una mirada nada cariñosa de su amiga.-En fin, ninguno de los dos da el brazo a torcer en discusiones sin importancia mucho menos, cuando se refiere a sus propios sentimientos.

-Ahora te crees muy sabia.-especto

-Lo suficiente para entender del tema.-Ginny se levantó y se situó junto a su amiga viendo a los jardines.-Es triste no ser correspondido…-suspiró. Hermione le dirigió la mirada pero ella seguía viendo al paisaje.-Pero en caso como el suyo, es cuestión de que lo acepten y se confiesen

-Tu caso no esta en la zona de "no correspondido", Ginny.-dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa. La aludida suspiró nuevamente.-Hace tiempo que dejó de serlo

-Claro que no.

-Yo soy amiga de Harry, y te aseguró que desde principios de año te ve con otros ojos.-le comentó.-Pero creo que apenas se esta dando cuenta de ello.

-No venimos hablar de mi ¿no?.-sonrió la chica. Había estado ilusionada con que el "niño que vivió" algún día se enamorara de ella pero imposible; no quería sufrir más.

-Al parecer hablamos de problemas amorosos… ¿Por que no podemos hablar del tuyo?

-Porque estoy tratando de olvidarlo.-mintió.-Y lo tuyo es más grave

-Ya me dijiste tu punto y yo te dije el mío… Creo que esta resuelto.-sonrió la castaña observando fijamente los jardines

-De acuerdo.-miró hacía donde la castaña dirigía su mirada y vio a Harry con Ron caminando juntos al castillo, también sonrió.-Y te digo Ron esta enamorado de ti

-Y te digo Harry está enamorado de ti.-

******************FIN FLASH BACK***********************

Estas últimas semanas han sido las más dolorosas y eso que había vivido situaciones terribles. Siempre, o generalmente, se encontraba sola en casa por el trabajo de sus padres cuando era pequeña y eso la había motivado a leer y convertir a los personajes de sus historias en sus únicos amigos, compañeros de juego. En momentos podía estar rodeada de personas, familiares, amigos de sus padres y otros niños de su edad, pero era extraño sentirse totalmente sola. Siempre se creyó diferente. Y realmente lo era, es, porque siendo una bruja en medio de muggles te hace tener una perspectiva diferente y sentimientos contrarios. Aunque no sepas lo que eres, algo en tu interior ya lo sabe.

Desde su llegada a Hogwarts esa sensación había encontrado alivio pues al estar rodeada de ese universo mágico, y de todos esos seres iguales a ella que la habían llenado por completo, haciéndola sentir, por primera vez, acompañada, querida y completa. Era como sentirse en su sitio correcto, el lugar donde pertenece.

El mundo muggle era su escape, una zona de descanso pero, lo quiera o no, mundo mágico es su hogar.

Principalmente por los amigos hechos y las aventuras, historias y demás cosas que este lugar podía ofrecer. Siempre la habían considerado una chica de mente cerrada pero en realidad, tiene una imaginación muy volátil, que fue de gran ayuda durante esos años terribles.

Pero ahora, la sensación de soledad volvía. Sus amigos están alejados, estaba lejos de sus padres y lo peor… Ron, su mejor amigo, su amor.-aunque quizás jamás sea correspondido, pensó.-la había apartado de su vida, la alejó. Se sentía espantoso pero igual ella no lo dejaba de pensar, no se dejaba de preocupar por él y jamás se alejaría mucho de él, puesto ella era conciente "a Ron le pertenece mi corazón" y siempre se había dicho, "si algún día me aleja lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos". Finalmente, me moriría sin él.-Reconoció y una pequeña lágrima broto de su ojo izquierdo.

**********(Semanas después)***********

Todo el dolor, horror y sensaciones oscuras que puso sentir las últimas semanas, no eran nada comparado con lo que precisamente estaba viviendo de momento.

Su mente se bloqueó y sinceramente llegó a pensar que el corazón se le había parado cuando escuchó la noticia que Ron había sido envenenado y que en ese preciso momento se hallaba inconciente en una camilla de la enfermería.

Su corazón de momento sintió una aprensión horrible, y todo le daba vueltas. Creyó haber perdido la vista en esos momentos en los que estaba mareada y veía todo oscuro. Inevitablemente las lágrimas no tardaron en inundar su rostro, cayendo rápidamente una tras otra, inundando sus ojos y llenado sus mejillas de pequeñas gotitas cristalinas y saladas que se secaban a gran velocidad.

Corrió, y corrió tras Ginny, al recibir la noticia de un compañero de tercer curso de Gryffindor que se enteró pues ya varios lo estaban comentando.

Abrimos la puerta rápidamente y entramos a la enfermería con urgencia, pudimos visualizar en una de las camillas el cabello rebelde de mi mejor amigo. Fuimos hasta él pero al llegar Ginny y tuvimos que ahogar un grito al ver a Ron como paralizado, inconciente, pálido y con una especie de mueca de dolor en su rostro.

-Esta así desde hace rato.-comentó Harry ofreciéndole, educadamente su silla a Ginny. Yo ya había conseguido una

-Mi hermano…-dijo Ginny

Yo ya no escuchaba más mi mente estaba en colapso total y mi corazón me dolía aun más. Mi mejor amigo, el amor de mi vida, mi dolor de cabeza estaba inconciente y yo había pasado los últimos meses peleada con él.

Más lágrimas salían de mi rostro. Escuchaba una especie de dialogo entre Harry y Ginny pero yo no entendía más, no escuchaba. Mi cuerpo y mente estaban inconciente junto a Ron, en ese momento y antes de sentirme totalmente abrumada pude ver una especie de desierto en mi mente y una silueta a la distancia.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba helado, un poco de frío en el ambiente. Ya era de noche. A través de la ventana se podía ver una pequeña luna menguante a la distancia. El viento golpeaba con sutiliza los vidrios de los grandes ventanales de la enfermería.

La enfermera estaba en su oficina seguramente descansando y había dejado una pequeña luz encendida que apenas y podía alumbrar tenuemente la amplia habitación que corresponde la enfermería.

Solo el sonido del silencio.

Ajenos a ellos estaban unos pequeños animales disfrutando de la oscuridad, de seguro seres mágicos amantes de las penumbras. Ellos revoloteaban fuertemente y para silencio existente, pues se hacía fácil oír.

Una de esa ventisca golpeo muy fuerte a uno de esos animales voladores fuera del lugar y lo obligó a choca duramente con uno de los vitrales.

Se despertó.

Casi de golpe y con un extenso dolor en todo el cuerpo por la posición que llevaba desde hace horas, logró despertarse.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, casi con pesadez o soñolientamente; al abrirlos sintió un pequeño frío helado cubrirlo, por un momento pensó que aun se encontraba en medio del desierto pero al sentir una sabana delgada sobre él omitió, de inmediato, la idea.

Observó lo que había a su alrededor y tardó un poco en reconocer donde se encontraba. Pero tras ver las camillas, la habitación, los vitrales y una luz encendida cerca de la puerta, se dio cuenta que se encontraba en Hogwarts y específicamente, en la enfermería.

Creyó estar solo pero cuando escuchó un leve suspiró, volteó a su lado izquierdo y la vio. Hermione Granger, se hallaba sentada incómodamente en una silla, abrigada solamente por una sabana gris y su propio abrigo, además, de tener una hermosa pero pequeña sonrisa que él tanto recordaba.

Varias imágenes pasaron lentamente por su mente y miles de recuerdos lo golpearon haciéndolo reaccionar. Recordaba el desierto, el frío, la ventisca, la oscuridad,… pero su recuerdo más añorado era su ángel, su ángel castaño.-observó a su mejor amiga.- esa persona que lo rescató de la oscuridad y con quien.-aunque en sueños.-había disfrutado un dulce beso.

La castaña se removió un poco al sentirse observada. Pesadamente abrió sus ojos, y al hacerlo, su mirada café se encontró con el azul cielo de los de él. La conexión fue eminente; se habían encontrado de nuevo.

Ron parecía no querer desistir y a pesar que la mirada café lo estaba traspasando fuertemente no quería dejar de verla. Por primera vez podía ver a esos ojos sin tener que discutir y sin que la necesidad de confesar sus sentimientos, lo invadiera. No se había percatado pero era una mirada hermosa.

Asimismo, Hermione sentía que estaba siendo traspasada por la mirada azul del joven… la sensación de escrutinio sobre ella estaba presente. Pareciera que Ron le estuviera leyendo la mente, su corazón y sus sentimientos… todo al mismo tiempo.

-Hola.-se atrevió a decir Ron, parpadeando por primera vez desde que se encontraron

-Hola.-murmuró un poco ronca la chica.

El pelirrojo pudo notar en sus ojos un color rojizo y unas pequeñas marcas de llanto sobre sus mejillas.-se sintió mal al verla asi, pero con algo de ilusión al querer pensar que lloraba por él.-En su voz también noto rastros de haber llorado intensamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-Preguntó ella con cierta timidez. Acercándose un poco para sentarse más cerca y no tener que despertar a la enfermera con su conversación.

-Mejor.-dijo sonriente.-Me alegra que estés aquí.-completó logrando un sonrojo de la chica.

-Que bueno que estés bien.-logró decir después de conseguir que su mente se volviera a conectar con su garganta tras el comentario de su…"amigo".

-Si.-aceptó.-Gracias por estar aquí

-No es nada.-sonrió.

A Ron nunca le había parecido la sonrisa de Hermione tan hermosa como hasta ahora. La veía perfecta. Y ahora que había aceptado sus sentimientos para con ella, podía verla con sus ojos de enamorado. Además, el leve sonrojo, que se podía deslumbra con la tenue luz, se veía perfecto en ella. Perfectamente el rojo combina con ella.

Hermione se sentía sonrojada, incómoda y algo estudiada ante la mirada a detalle del pelirrojo y esa sonrisa.-Sonrisa que la emboba cada vez que puede.-Aunque no se siente tan mal ser el centro de su atención.-pensó

Una brisa entra por una de las ventanas y hace que tiemble del frío. Ella llevaba su abrigo pero debajo, una pijama azul cielo no era precisamente apta para clima helado; era un camisa de tiras algo ancha pero dejando ver su cintura, además, de llevar un short corto del mismo color cielo.

-¿Estas bien?.-le preguntó el pelirrojo.-Necesitas una sábana. Ten, te ofrezco la mia.-se apresuró a decir.

-No, Ron. Estoy bien…gracias.-murmuró feliz ante la preocupación de él para con ella.-Igualmente, ya me voy

-¿Te vas?.-dijo con un deje de tristeza

-Si,… debo irme.-dijo tratando de levantarse pero Ron la tomo del brazo y ambos sintieron un vuelco en su corazón ante el contacto.

-No quiero que te vayas.-

-Debo irme…

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Ron, no creo que sea el momento.-dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos.-Hablamos mañana ¿si?

-Nada me garantiza que piensas volver aquí.-dijo con sabiduría. Sabiendo de ante mano, que posiblemente Hermione no volvería si sabía que iban hablar.-Quiero que hablemos ahoga… Hermione, por favor

-Esta bien.-dijo volteándose por completo.

-Bien.-dijo Ron sin soltarla pero acomodándose mejor para quedar sentado en la camilla.

-¿De… qué quieres… hablar?.-dijo Hermione después de dos minutos enteros de silencio.

A Ron le pareció una pregunta innecesaria, pues era evidente cual era el tema de conversación. Pero sonrió, esa pregunta y esa timidez, recién adquirida, eran muestra de su nerviosismo.

Nuevamente Hermione se sonrojó y Ron, no parecía cansarse de provocar eso.

-Sabes de que quiero hablarte ¿verdad?.-dijo Ron sonriente.

Que Ron sonriera tanto estaba esperando a la castaña. Acaso él no entendía lo mucho que la estaba descontrolando esa sonrisa, no entendía la gravedad del asunto. Merlín.-pensó

-Si, lo sé.-dijo apagadamente.-Mira Ron, hablaos luego ¿si?.-trató de irse pero _Ron jamás la había soltado y ella seguía atrapada.

-No

-¿Por qué no?.-le discutió

-Porque he sufrido demasiado tiempo sin hablar contigo. No me ha gustado estar alejado de ti y quiero… mejor dicho, quiero y necesito que me perdones y arreglar este asunto antes que nada.

Hermione quedó fuera de lugar con semejante respuesta. Nuevamente sintió a un Ron maduro hablándole, ese mismo pelirrojo, que seguro estaba en su interior y que seguramente esperaba ansiosamente expresarse al mundo.

-¿Me vas a responder, Hermione?

-Mmm

-¿Hermione?

-Si, Ron. Entiendo tu punto.-saliendo de su propia felicidad al escuchar que Ron había estado triste por su distanciamiento.-Yo también sufrí mucho. Y esta noche cuando casi te pierdo… fue horrible

-Quiero que me perdones por mi inmadurez, por comportarme contigo como un completo idiota…

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo.-dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa

-Lo soy, porque me lo merezco. Hermione, me comporte horrible y tu sufriste por ello. Eso no me lo podré perdonar.

-¿Estarías más tranquilo si yo te perdono?

-Un poco…

-Entonces tranquilízate.-sonrió.-Yo te perdono.

Ron sintió que le volvía el alma al cuerpo. Hermione le estaba sonriendo y perdonando. Es sentía feliz.

-Pero hay algo que quiero saber

-Dime

-¿Por qué te enojaste conmigo?

La pregunta del millón. Era una excelente pregunta; Ya Ginny le había dado su punto de vista y su razón pero ella… ella quería escuchar de la boca de Ron su motivo.

A Ron esa pregunta le calló como un balde de agua fría sobre el cuerpo. Claro, era evidente que preguntaría eso… pero asi tan pronto, sin darle tiempo de meditarlo ni nada. Bueno, debía responderle.

-¿Me vas a decir?

-Si…-suspiró.-Yo te digo

-¿Entonces?

-Estaba enojado contigo… por… porque te besaste con "Vicky".-eso último lo dijo casi en murmuración

-Pero… ¿Por qué?... es decir, ¿Qué te molestó tanto?

-No me gustó saberlo, entiendes. Reconozco que no es un motivo bien pensando pero es la verdad. No soporté la idea que ese… ese…

-Víctor

-Eso. Bueno, que él te besara. Y de paso estaba molesto con Ginny y con la idea que todos habían besado alguien y bueno… pues… lo tuyo me molestó aun más.

-Entiendo.-dijo Hermione, estaba feliz. No era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba pero estaba muy bien encaminada, y era un comienzo.

-Discúlpame por eso

-Ya te disculpe, perdoné y todo lo que hace falta, Ron. Ahora lo importante es que te mejores.-

-Gracias.-dijo Ron.

A esta altura Ron, en vez de sostenerla, lo que estaba haciendo era masajear de arriba abajo el delgado pero blanco brazo de la chica. Provocando, en ambos, una hermosa y placentera sensación de bienestar, de la cual, era inconcientes.

Ron fue el primero en darse cuenta de su acción y de inmediato la soltó. Con algo de miedo y tristeza retiró su mano de la suave piel de Hermione.

-Lo siento

-No…no te preocupes.-dijo algo contrariada la chica. Había estado cómoda. Se quedaron en silencio un poco más y ella no aguantó más y preguntó

-Ron, ¿Por qué saliste con Lavander?

Si antes estaba nervioso por responderle, ahora más que nunca. Esa era otra pregunta excelentemente formulada por la castaña; y era que pareciera que ella buscaba vengarse por lograr con cada sonrisa mover sensaciones en ella y producirle un satisfactorio sonrojo.

-¿Ah?

-Quiero saber.-reafirmó.-Es decir, nunca supe de que querías salir con ella… o sea…digo, jamás pensé que estuvieras interesado en alguna chica de nuestro curso y pues…

-Si estoy interesado en una chica de nuestro curso

-Ah.-dijo desanimadamente. En realidad, no quería escuchar esa afirmación.-Bueno… nunca supe que estabas enamorado de Lavander…

-No estuve, no estoy y nunca estaré enamorado de Lavander

-¿Cómo?.-nuevamente un pequeño rastro de luz llegó a ella

-Es que… yo no estoy…enamorado de Lavander. Nunca lo estuve

-¿Entonces por qué estas de novio con ella?.-la curiosidad y la felicidad la estaban matando

-Las cosas se dieron asi…y cuando me di de cuenta ya todo el colegio sabía que éramos novio

-Entonces…-dijo Hermione como quien no quiere la cosa.=Tu no estas enamorado de ella ¿verdad?

-Exacto.

Hermione sintió dos cosas; una enorme felicidad ante la confesión de Ron al no estar enamorado de Lavander y dos, pues una pequeña furia despertando de su tristeza…

Hermione lo golpeó el el hombre derecho

-¡Auch!.-se quejó el chico.-¿Qué pasa?

-Uno no puede ponerse de novio con personas de las cuales no estas enamorado, Ronald.-le reclamó

-Me encanta como suena mi nombre de tus labios.-dijo Ron. Y de inmediato la furia de Hermione se vio opacada por un fuerte sonrojo.

-No me vas a ganar con cumplidos, Ronald.-trató de hacerse la fuerte y dolida pero fue un intento en vano pues ya Ron sabía que si había funcionado

-Pero es un comienzo ¿no?

-Un comienzo.-afirmó.

Se quedaron un rato juntos viéndose perdidamente a sus ojos y logrando ver un rayo de esperanza, un oportunidad, en el otro.

-Ten.-

Hermione dañó en contacto y de su abrigo sacó una pequeña caja, adornada con un papel brillante color naranja y un lazo negro.

-¿Qué es?.-Ron estaba sorprendido

-Tu regalo

-Pero… ¿cómo? Es decir…tú…

-Estaba buscando la forma de dártelo pero como estabas enojado conmigo no sabía como hacerlo. Me pareció una tontería comprarlo aun sabiendo que no querías recibir nada de mí pero… bueno, no resistí la tentación.

-Gracias.-le dijo robándole, por primera vez, un rápido abrazo.

-De… de nada, Ron. Ábrelo

-Wow.-

Era un "Ajedrez mágico" nuevo, hecho de cristal y que, lógicamente, se armaban solas. Además de la ventaja de que se mantienen limpias solas y se ubica en sus puestos por si solas al iniciar un juego. Junto al tablero y las piezas, había una pequeña moneda de color plata que brillaba fuertemente. Ron la sacó y la observó con detenimiento

-Es una moneda de corazón

-¿Moneda de corazón?

-Aja. En ella se muestra la persona o cosa que sea dueña o dueño de tu deseo más profundo. También se dice que muestra el rostro del dueño o dueña de tu amor.-explicó.-Me la dio un hombre en la calle, dijo que me la regalaba pues me auguraba la conciliación de mi amor pero debía dársela a alguien para que se cumpliera.

-¿Y me la das a mi?

-Claro. Yo no pude ver nada, seguramente tu podrás

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es lo que me dijo el anciano…

-Gracias, Hermione.

-De nada.

Ron detuvo su vista en la moneda, de repente una imagen aparecía en la moneda. Le pareció conocida y cuando la pudo detallar se dio cuenta que lo era. La imagen de Hermione, sonriéndole y vestida de blanco con un hermoso vestido, saludándolo. Sonrió al saber que lo dicho por el anciano a Hermione, era verdad

-¿Ves algo?.-le preguntó Hermione después de un rato y verlo sonreír a la moneda

-No, nada.-aseguró guardando la moneda en uno de su bolsillo.-Gracias por el regalo

-De nada

-¿Sabes algo?

-Dime

-Después de todo si fue mi mejor cumpleaños.-sonrió.


End file.
